


Red Rose: Children of Red rewrite (again)

by cartoon_artist



Series: Red Rose [1]
Category: Red Rose - Fandom
Genre: Multi, idk i'll add more ships as story progresses, same with ocs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoon_artist/pseuds/cartoon_artist
Summary: The start of the Red Rose au, first book, and first chapter will usually be centered around Alex.
Relationships: Charles Κατήφεια/Alexander Koskovitch-Unknown
Series: Red Rose [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986163





	Red Rose: Children of Red rewrite (again)

Nervous, he was so nervous, so reasonably nervous. Alex was supposed to be meeting his Future Wife that night, well they had already met before but not as Husband and Wife, but as friends from different Kingdoms. Alex fought against the Marriage. He tried to change his Aunt’s mind, told her the truth, that he was already in a relationship with a person that he loved, but it had fallen on deaf ears. So now here he is, getting ready for a ball to celebrate a loveless arraigned marriage that he didn’t have a choice in. 

“This is bullshit.” Alex hissed as his hair was tied into a loose ponytail. “Language.” Charles laughed as he emerged from the shadows, to which Alex just rolled his eyes. “Took you long enough.” Charles blinked, taken aback by his boyfriend’s sudden attitude. “What’s wrong?” Alex heavily sighed and dismissed the maids. “I guess the letter didn’t make it?” Charles shook his head.

“I’m being forced into a marriage.” Charles stared at him then suddenly bursted out laughing. Alex looked at him confused “Why are you laughing?” He stopped and went back to staring at Alex. “Why the Hell would I joke about that? And to you no less?” Charles just shrugged as he fought tears gathering in his eyes. “No! No no! Honey! I’m so sorry! Please don’t cry! I shouldn’t have acted so rudely!” Alex yelled as he ran over to Charles and cupped his cheeks. “..That’s…..That’s not why I’m crying.” “Oh…then why are you crying?” “…..Really Alex?” “…….Shut.” Charles laughed and gently kissed Alex’s forehead. 

“Dork.” “No, you.” Alex laughed as he grabbed Charles’s arm and kissed his hand. A knock at the door ruined the intimate moment they were having “Of course the door ruins it.” Charles chuckled. “Sir Alex? Queen Bonnie has requested your presence.” Alex rolled his eyes and the two boys shared a quick chaste kiss. “We’ll figure it out.” Charles whispered as the door dramatically and slowly opened. “Oh hey, Jason.” Alex waved.

“Oh, hey-I mean Hello, Prince Alexander.” The servant said as he bowed “So what’d Auntie Bonnie want?” “Oh! Princess Anastasia has arrived and is waiting on the balcony for you, the Queen has asked you to go introduce yourself.” The couple groaned at the mention of Alex’s Fiancé. “Greaaaaaattt.” Alex huffed as he walked off with Charles. “I heard that she’s a sweet gal.” The servant said as he walked behind the couple. “Still not interested, my heart belongs to Charles.” “I know, I’m sorry.” Alex grunted in response as the two approached the doors to the ballroom. “I won’t let this tear us apart.” Charles thought as the sound of shoes hitting a hardwood floor suddenly filled the room. 


End file.
